December 15, 2012
The 734th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on December 15, 2012. It was hosted by former SNL cast member Martin Short and the musical guest was Paul McCartney, who performed "My Valentine," "Cut Me Some Slack" and "Wonderful Christmastime" and also appeared in the "Pageant Audition" sketch. Sketches *Silent Night (Cold Opening) *A Tony Bennett Christmas (Show) *Royal Family Doctor *You're A Rat Bastard, Charlie Brown (Commercial) *What Up With That? (Show) *Old Friends *Pageant Audition Cast *Silent Night **The New York City Children's Chorus *Opening Monologue **Martin Short **Jimmy Fallon **Kristen Wiig **Paul Shaffer **Samuel L. Jackson **Tina Fey **Tom Hanks **Aidy Bryant **Danielle Flora **Kate McKinnon **Lorne Michaels **John Solomon as the audience member **Cecily Strong *A Tony Bennett Christmas **Martin Short as Jerry Bennett **Alec Baldwin as Tony Bennett **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Jay Pharoah as Kanye West *Royal Family Doctor **Martin Short as Rupert Smythe Pennington **Fred Armisen as Queen Elizabeth II **Bill Hader as Alan Farthington **Bobby Moynihan as the guard **Nasim Pedrad as the secretary *You're A Rat Bastard, Charlie Brown **Martin Short as Larry David (Linus) **Fred Armisen as the actor playing Snoopy **Bill Hader as Al Pacino (Charlie Brown) **Taran Killam as Michael Keaton (Schroeder) **Kate McKinnon as Edie Falco (Lucy) **Bobby Moynihan as an actor **Nasim Pedrad as Kristin Chenoweth (Sally) **Cecily Strong as Fran Drescher (adult voiceover) **Jason Sudeikis as Philip Seymour Hoffman (Pig Pen) **Kenan Thompson as Forest Whitaker (Franklin) *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Vanessa Bayer as Jacob **Cecily Strong as The Girl You Wish You Hadn't Started A Conversation With At A Party *What Up With That? **Martin Short as Jackie Rogers, Jr. **Carrie Brownstein **Samuel L. Jackson **Fred Armisen as Giuseppe **Vanessa Bayer as Pippa **Bill Hader as Lindsey Buckingham **Taran Killam as the announcer **Bobby Moynihan as Bob Cratchit **Nasim Pedrad as Grinchina **Tim Robinson as the dancing Santa **Cecily Strong as the singer **Jason Sudeikis as Vance **Kenan Thompson as Diondre Cole *Old Friends **Martin Short as Dennis **Fred Armisen as Mark **Taran Killam as the clerk **Kenan Thompson as the narrator *Pageant Audition **Martin Short as Caleb **Paul McCartney as Monty **Fred Armisen as the pianist **Cecily Strong as one of the judges **Jason Sudeikis as one of the judges **Kenan Thompson as Reggie Notes/Trivia *At the beginning of the show, The New York City Children's Chorus performed a rendition of "Silent Night" in remembrance of the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting that occurred a day earlier. The choir later joined Paul McCartney in his performance of "Wonderful Christmastime." *Paul Shaffer, Kristen Wiig, Tom Hanks, Jimmy Fallon, Tina Fey, Lorne Michaels and Samuel L. Jackson appeared in the opening monologue. Jackson also appeared in the "What Up With That?" sketch, along with Carrie Brownstein. *Joe Walsh joined Paul McCartney in his performance of "My Valentine." *Nirvana joined Paul McCartney in his performance of "Cut Me Some Slack." *Alec Baldwin appeared as Tony Bennett in the "A Tony Bennett Show" sketch. *During the "What Up With That?" sketch, Samuel L. Jackson starts to slip the word "fuck" to Diondre Cole (played by Kenan Thompson), who responded with "that cost money." Jackson later said the word "bullsh*t." video) Category:Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes Category:Season 38